Voyage au coeur de l'amitié
by Lily et Maya
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Lily, Maya lui offre un billet pour partir en Angleterre. Les péripéties ne vont faire que s'enchaîner! Les bonnes comme les mauvaises...
1. Chapter 1

**Voyage au coeur de l'amitié**

Et voilà comme promis une nouvelle fic à notre compte nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre!!

Disclaimer: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas sauf Lily et Maya!

Rating: T

Résumé: pour l'anniversaire de Lily, Maya lui offre un billet pour partir en Angleterre. Les péripéties ne vont faire que s'enchaîner! Les bonnes comme les mauvaises

Chapitre 1 : Cadeau d'anniversaire.

Tout commença le 9 août 2009. Comme d'habitude, maya et Lily couraient comme des tarés pour choper ce foutu bus de m….. Heureusement Lily qui courait plus vite que son amie réussit à faire un signe au chauffeur pour que celui-ci s'arrête. Entre temps taré n°2 l'avait rejoint. Elles se vautrèrent littéralement sur un siège pour reprendre leur souffle avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quand est ce que l'on pourra prendre le bus normalement ? demande Lily

-Je n'en sait strictement rien mais bon peut être qu'un jour….. répondit maya

Ce jour n'est pas un jour comme les autres car aujourd'hui c'est les 18 ans de Lily (nda : Lily à 1 an de moins que maya !).Et pour fêter cet évènement elles ont décidé d'aller au Quick !! Pour pouvoir s'empiffrer comme des lichonyas (nda : Là on vous doit une petite explication. En fait le mot lichonya est la combinaison entre nos deux surnoms et le mot cochon Lily+cochon+Maya li chon ya……. LICHONYA !!)

Donc elles ont décidé de s'empiffrer comme des cochons !! (Charmant !) Pour le reste du voyage elles enfilèrent les écouteurs du mp3 de Lily et chantèrent les paroles de la chanson qu'elles entendaient. Bien évidement se fut un véritable carnage (nda: Maya: Et oui on chantent comme des casseroles hein Lily? Lily: Oui tu as entièrement raison.)

Arrivées à destination elles payèrent leurs collations, jouèrent avec les pigeons, rirent comme des dindons et enfin mangèrent des bonbons ! (nda: Maya: Vive les rimes… Lily: Maya! Maya: Quoi? Lily: C'est nul! Maya: Je sais…) Enfin Maya offrit un paquet à son amie qui l'ouvrit en pestant contre maya qui avait encore mit du scotch partout !! (nda : Maya est la spécialiste pour mettre le contenu d'un ruban adhésif sur un paquet cadeau qu'elle que soit sa taille, ce qui rend l'ouverture presque impossible mais heureusement, Lily a passé son diplôme d'ouverture de cadeau presque impossible à ouvrir mention très bien.) Elle y découvrit un magnifique collier accompagné d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'une bague et un bracelet.

-Merci Maya c'est génial c'est un super cadeau d'annive……

-Attend ce n'est pas tout! la coupa Maya .Voila, il y a un mois j'ai joué à un jeu télévisé et j'ai gagné……

-Tu as gagné……

-J'ai gagné……

-Tu as gagné……

-J'ai gagné (nda: On pourrait continuer comme ça pendant longtemps mais on en a marre !!lol) un voyage pour deux en Angleterre !!

-QUOIIIIII c'est pas vrai. Et avec qui tu vas y aller ??

-Je sais pas !! Mais non on y va ensemble quelle question stupide….

-Super ! (nda : Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ne vous faites pas trop d'idées il n'y aura aucun lemon entre Lily et Maya. Mais si vous en voulez …aie _Maya vient juste de se faire taper par Lily_ bon ben en fait il n'y en aura pas…)

-Je…je sais pas trop quoi dire! dit Lily.

-Ben ferme ta gueule!! lança Maya. (nda: Lily: Je pense que vous aurez tous remarqué le tact et la finesse de Maya. Et ben dites-vous qu'elle est tout le temps comme ça. Et quand je pense que c'est ma meilleure amie ça fait peur! _Maya arrive en douce, lit au dessus de l'épaule de Lily, pique le clavier et écrit._ Maya: Ce qu'elle vous dit pas c'est qu'elle a autant de tact et de finesse que moi alors vous voyez le bordel.)

-…………..

-Nan je déconne. Alors tu es d'accord pour y aller avec moi ??

-Oui ! Et quand est-ce que l'on part ??

-Le premier septembre (nda : dans l'histoire Lily et Maya ne vont plus à l'école.. ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !lol)

-Et comme on est majeures, les parents ne peuvent pas nous faire chier !! (nda: Lily&Maya: Si jamais nos parents tombent sur cette fic on va passer un sale quart d'heure.)

-Tu as tout à fait raison ma chère!! Le mieux c'est que nos frais de voyage et de logement sont pris en compte dans le séjour donc on ne paye rien !

-Et on part pour combien de temps ??

-Je ne sais pas ! On verra bien. Tu as juste à emmener de l'argent pour….. Commença Maya

-…acheter…..continua Lily.

-…à manger !! Finirent elles ensemble. (nda: Non, nous ne sommes pas des accros à la bouffe. Nous avons justes de gros estomacs qui demandent à être souvent remplis.)

Puis elles continuèrent à parler de leur futur voyage tout en allant au cinéma, en se demandant si elles allaient voir des gens célèbres comme Chad Michael Murray, Emma Watson ou encore Daniel Radcliffe!! (nda: Lily: Que voulez-vous Maya ne veut pas comprendre que les stars n'habitent pas en Angleterre mais au Etats-Unis alors on va la laisser dans son délire!) Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de cinéma où l'on diffusait le film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort! Apres 4 heures d'émerveillement, elles ressortirent de la salle en parlant de leur moment préféré les yeux pleins d'étoiles (nda: Et oui Harry Potter un super cul!! Moi je dit si il a besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer son fauteuil je suis là!lol) Elles se séparèrent enfin à l'arrêt de bus en se promettant de s'appeler plus tard pour... (nda: Pour je sais pas quoi! A-t-on vraiment besoin d'un motif pour appeler sa meilleure amie?? Et bien NON!!)

Un mois et une cinquantaine de coup de fil plus tard. (nda: On a le téléphone illimité lol!) Elles étaient prêtes pour leur voyage. Les parents de Lily et Maya accompagnèrent leur gentilles fifilles enfin non leurs filles à l'aéroport pour qu'elles prennent le vol 115 de 5h30 du matin. (nda: Lily: Non mais t'es complètement barge? Je me lève pas à 4 heures du mat, moi, c'est pas possible!! Maya: Mais, je sais que tu doit te lever 1 heure en avance mais là c'est une fic!! Lily: Ah…oui !! Tu as raison Mayinette! Maya: Bon je peux revenir à ma fic ou non? Lily: Vas-y!) Donc elles prirent le vol 115 de 5h30 du mat à destination de...de l'Angleterre!!

Elles entrèrent dans l'appareil et se mirent en quête de leurs places. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient, (nda: leurs sièges!) elle cherchèrent autre chose!(nda: des jolis petits culs à mater!! lol) Enfin une superbe voix masculine sortie des hauts parleurs situés sur les côtés de l'appareil. Ce fut Maya qui trouva à qui elle appartenait!! Son propriétaire était un magnifique stewart qui commença à expliquer les règles à suivre en cas de problème en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes! Mais nos deux aziliennes (nda: habitantes d'un asile d'où l'on vient !lol) regardaient plus son postérieur et ses yeux que ses mains évidement il à un tee-shirt blanc qui moule son corps d'athlète (nda: il à peut-être fait les JO?) et un short qui lui donne des cuisses d'acier! Puis après les explications il passe à la présentation.

-Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez choisit notre compagnie si vous avez un quelconque problème, je serai à votre disposition tout au long de ce vol! Je vous souhaite un agréable moment!!

-Dit donc tu as vu comment il est trop mignon ce mec!! dit Maya.

-Ouais ça c'est du booooo mec. répondit Lily.

-Tu te rends compte qu'à notre âge on est encore celib...se plaignit Maya.

-Pour une fois tu as entièrement raison ma chère !! répliqua Lily. Il faut que ça change. Maya! On va faire un pari!!

-Lequel?? questionna Maya.

-Pendant notre séjour on doit embrasser au moins 2 mecs et tomber amoureuse!!

-Et qu'est ce que l'on gagne? demanda Maya intéressée.

-Ben je sais pas mais on pourrais perdre quelque chose.

-… Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais perdre ?

-Notre virginité Mayinette.

-T'es vraiment barge!

-Je sais je sais c'est mon deuxième prénom! lol Bon alors cap ou pas cap??

-Cap! Tu me prends pour qui! (nda: Lily&Maya: Nous voulions juste dire que tout pari comportant la question cap ou pas cap n'est pas bon à relever.)

-Génial, alors moi je vais commencer par notre bel ami le stewart! lança Lily.

Et elles se dirigèrent vers la cabine où leur «ami» vendait des boissons. Elles ouvrirent le rideau pour voir s'il était là. Elles le virent mais en compagnie d'un garçon!! (nda: vous comprendrez bien évidement qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser!!)

-Merde alors!! Pourquoi ?? C'est toujours la même chose! chuchota Lily.

-Niark niark niark. Bien fait!! répliqua Maya.

Elles retournèrent à leurs sièges et écoutèrent de la musique. Bien sur quand Maya s'endormit, Lily s'amusa à lui piquer les mollets avec la pointe de son critérium.

-AOUAIIIIII!! cria Maya.

Les deux tarés se regardèrent et elles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable!!

-Mesdemoiselles, vous allez bien?? demanda le stewart gay.

-Oui! répondirent-elles en repartant de plus belle en voyant qui leur avait posé la question.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose??

-Sil vous plait!! dirent-elles ensemble.

Elles eurent deux plateaux frites hamburger ainsi qu'une boisson! (nda: Maya: Et oui j'ai un peu et même beaucoup améliorer le repas que l'on sert d'habitude dans un avion qui est très souvent immangeable!!Lily: Dit plutôt que t'es une grosse morfale surtout! _Maya lui tira alors la langue._ Lily: Très mature vraiment ça se voit que t'as 18 ans.)

Le voyage dura 2 heures et enfin elles purent poser le pied sur le sol anglais! Un chauffeur de taxi tenant une pancarte en carton sur lequel était écrit «Lily et Maya» les attendaient vers le tapis à valises. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers lui, prirent leurs valises et montèrent dans le taxi. Il les conduisit dans un hôtel près d'une gare et elles arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre qu'elles allaient partager! (nda: Lily: Ben dit donc çà va être beau!! Vive le bordel… Maya: Et alors ? Ça va être drôle. Lily: Mouais ça reste à prouver.)

-Londres on est là! crièrent-elles ensemble.

Puis avides de nouveautés, elles sortirent visiter! Dans un magasin, elles trouvèrent des CDs qui n'existaient pas en France puis en retournant vers l'hôtel, Maya arrêta Lily!

-Hey Lily regarde c'est King's cross!

-Viens on va voir le passage dans le mur! lança Lily en entraînant son amie.

Quand elles arrivèrent vers l'endroit qu'elles voulaient, Lily questionna Maya.

-On est quel jour?

-Le premier septembre pourquoi?

-Et il est quelle heure??

-10h15! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela??

-donc?

-donc?

-donc?

-donc quoi? Lily répond!! (nda: Lily: Maya n'est pas très vive d'esprit!! Vous, vous l'êtes un peu plus non ??)

-Maya! Si on est le1 septembre, qu'il est bientôt 11h, que l'on est à King's cross devant le passage qui mène au Poudlard Express…

-Attend Lily je te coupe tout de suite, Harry Potter est une histoire imaginaire ! Tu vas trop loin là!Les sorciers ça n'existe pas!!

-Tu veux que je te le prouve??

-Si tu te trompes qu'est ce que je gagne??

-Je te laisserai le plus beau mec que l'on rencontre si tu restes avec moi ici. En attendant tu...

-Oui oui je suis d'accord! Bon où est ta preuve??

-Attend voir un peu!

Elles se cachèrent derrière un pilier et de là où elles se trouvaient on voyait bien le «passage». Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Maya commença à perdre patience et elle allait partir lorsque Lily la rattrapa et lui montra un groupe qui se rapprochait du passage sans se soucier qu'il était fait de pierres!! Mais un autre groupe, de touristes, leurs bouchèrent la vue. Quand celui-ci s'enleva, l'autre groupe avait disparu!

-J'en était sûre!! Ils sont passés par le passage!

-Tu crois qu'on y arriverait?? demanda Maya.

-Je sais pas!! Normalement il faut avoir de la magie dans les veines!

-Mais peut-être qu'on en a?? Après ce qu'on a vu, tout est possible!

-Tu as raison! Et de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien!!

Elles coururent en direction du mur et ne ralentirent pas en le voyant s'approcher rapidement! Maya essayait de se préparer psychologiquement au choc, quand elles furent juste à 1 millimètre du mur, elles fermèrent instinctivement les yeux.

-On est toujours vivantes!! lança Maya.

-Maya, on a réussi regarde! dit alors Lily.

-T'es sûr qu'on ne rêve pas Lily??

A ces paroles, Lily pinça sa meilleure amie qui sous l'effet de la douleur cria!

-AOUAIIIII !!

-Voila tu ne rêve pas ! répondit Lily avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Lily regarde! dit Maya.

Lily la tarée regarda ce que Maya la tarée lui montrait, c'était le...

-POUDLARD EXPRESS!! s'exclamèrent ensemble.

-Viens on rentre dedans! dit Maya.

-Tu… tu crois??

-Ecoute Lily on est arrivé jusqu'ici on va pas repartir maintenant!!

-Tu as encore une fois raison.

Et elles se glissèrent dans un compartiment vide du train!!


	2. Nouveau départ et rencontres

Disclaimer: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas sauf Lily et Maya!

Rating: T

Résumé: pour l'anniversaire de Lily, Maya lui offre un billet pour partir en Angleterre. Les péripéties ne vont faire que s'enchaîner! Les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Auteur: Maya.

Beta reader: Lily.

**Chapitre 2:** Nouveau départ et rencontres.

Elles réussirent à rentrer dans le train et s'installèrent dans un wagon vide.

-Maya, tu crois pas que l'on devrait repartir?

-T'inquiète pas on a le temps!

Puis elles s'assirent et continuèrent à parler, quand soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre sur le quai.

-Mince! lança Lily.

-M… dit Maya.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-J'en sais rien d'habitude c'est toi qui flerechit! (nda : réfléchit)

-Oui je sais! répondit Lily.

-Attention à tes chevilles!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chevilles?

-Elles enflent…

-Mais non!!!

Elles entendirent des gens monter dans le train et passer devant leur compartiment sans y rentrer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et deux jeunes hommes apparurent.

-On peut s'asseoir? demanda le premier.

-Bien…bien sûr! réussit à dire Lily.

Ils commencèrent à s'asseoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois ce furent deux filles qui pénétrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Ah! Vous êtes là! On vous a cherché partout. lança la première.

-Bon à plus, je vais rejoindre les gens de ma maison! dit la deuxième.

Et la jeune fille ressortie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Les deux tarées ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer (à part, par les deux garçons) et elles écoutaient la conversation, lorsque la jeune fille leur adressa la parole.

-Tient salut! Je ne vous avais pas vues, vous êtes nouvelles?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent.

-Pourtant vous avez pas l'air de rentrer en première année! continua un des garçons.

-Non en fait on à dix-ne…heu dix-sept ans! lança Maya en mentant sur son âge.

-Vous venez d'où? demanda la jeune fille.

-De…commença Maya.

-De Beaubâtons! finit Lily.

Maya regarda son amie et sans prévenir, elles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard interrogateur des adolescents.

-Désolé, c'est nerveux, lança Maya sans s'arrêter de rire.

Lily chuchota à l'oreille de Maya (nda: et non pas des chevaux! lol) .

-Dit je viens de penser, si on a réussit à passer la barrière c'est que l'on a de la magie en nous!!

Elles repartirent dans leur fou rire.

-Et vous vous appelez comment? lança un des jeunes hommes, le plus mignon!(nda: C'est Lily qui pense ça, mais elle partage ses pensées avec Maya!)

-Moi c'est Lily Brodard et, cette chose hélas, c'est ma meilleure amie Maya Brannon!

-Hey! dit alors cette dernière.

-Ben quoi? T'es pas ma meilleure amie? demanda-t-elle avec un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

Maya lui lança un regard noir (nda: vous savez ceux du genre de Rogue) et lui dit d'un ton menaçant:

-Lily.

-Oh c'est bon si on peut même plus s'amuser. T'es qu'une rabat-joie.

-Et toi une Personneaux.

-Oh, fit alors Lily d'une voix outrée. Espèce de Pierre va!

Alors que Maya allait répliquer, Hermione les interrompis:

-Euh, ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter votre petit intermède et que l'on reprenne notre conversation?

Les deux folles se regardèrent et Lily dit alors:

-Pas de problème. Donc on en était où? Ah oui! C'est quoi vos noms?

-Moi c'est Harry Potter! dit le plus mignon

-Et moi c'est Ron Weasley! lança le rouquin

-Et moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger!

-......

Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur un magnifique blond (nda: là c'est Maya qui pense!), deux trolls des montagnes et un bulldog.

-Tient, tiens, St Potter s'est trouvé des nouveaux membres pour son fan club!

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé tes toutous! Toujours aussi fidèles? Au fait Malefoy, tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de ne pas voir ta tête pendant les vacances!! lança Harry.

Le petit groupe entra et sans savoir pourquoi, Goyle attrapa Lily par le col de son chemisier et la plaqua contre le mur. (nda: Maya: il y a d'autres endroits qu'un train pour faire ça! Aiiieuhhh. _Maya vient de se prendre une claque de Lily pour avoir dit une connerie aussi grosse qu'elle_) En voyant cela, Maya attrapa le coude de l'agresseur de sa meilleure amie et elle réussit à l'allonger au sol en lui bloquant le nerf du bras (nda: je peux vous dire que ça fait mal! Et vous avez vu Lily me frappe alors que je la sauve !!lol)

-Lâche la espèce d'organite cytoplasmique membraneux unicellulaire!(nda: et oui au moment ou j'écris, je suis en Biologie! PS: organite cytoplasmique membraneux unicellulaire, ça veut dire que c'est une bactérie!!!!!)

-D'accord, mais arrête tu me fais mal! pleurnicha la bactérie.

-Maintenant tu dégages de là! dit Maya calmement en relâchant sa pression sur son bras.

Dès l'instant où il sentit que Maya le lâchait, il se sauva sans demander son reste suivi de son acolyte et du bulldog. Mais le blond, lui n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait Maya avec une lueur de stupéfaction dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je te montre la sortie? lança soudain Lily.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et sortit dans le couloir.

-Et les portes ça se ferme! cria Lily au blond.

-Hé ben dit donc! lâcha Ron.

-C'était qui? demanda Maya.

-La fille s'appelle Pansy Parkinson…

-Le bulldog??? demanda Maya.

-Oui on l'appelle comme ça aussi, dit Harry.

-Et les deux trolls?

-Eux se sont Crabbe et Goyle! répondit Hermione.

-Et enfin le blond ou plutôt la fouine, c'est Drago Malefoy!

Hermione leur expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et Ron leur parla de sa famille.

-On est tous à Gryffondor, enfin sauf ma sœur Ginny, que vous avez aperçu tout à l'heure avec Hermione, elle est à Serpentard.

-Ah bon? dirent Maya et Lily en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent puis Lily chuchota à Maya:

-N'empêche qu'ils sont plus mignon que dans les bouquins et les films !

-Ça c'est sûr! répliqua celle-ci.

La journée se passa calmement et le soir arriva en même temps que le quai de Pré-au-lard. Ils prirent une calèche qui les conduisit au château. En arrivant, Lily et Maya se dépêchèrent de trouver le directeur car les regards des autres se faisaient de plus en plus interrogateurs (nda: je vous rappelle qu'elles n'ont pas de robes de sorcières!!!!)

-Professeur, pourrions nous vous parler s'il vous plait? Seules à seul? Demanda Lily (la plus courageuse lol)

-Bien suivez moi jeunes filles.

-Merci.

Les deux voyageuses le suivirent en laissant le petit groupe entrer dans la grande salle. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où Lily et Maya lui racontèrent leur histoire.

-Vous allez devoir rester dans cette école mesdemoiselles!

-Mais nos affaires sont à l'hôtel! dit Lily.

-Ce n'est pas très important, j'enverrais quelqu'un les chercher demain. En attendant, je vais vous prêter deux robes de sorcières pour aujourd'hui et demain.

-Et on est pas des sorcières donc on a pas de baguettes. On va faire comment? demanda Maya.

-Vous êtes des sorcières sinon vous n'auriez pas pu traverser le passage de la gare. Quand à vos baguettes, je ferais venir Ollivander demain matin!

-Et pour nos camarades?

-Continuez à leur faire croire que vous venez de Beaubâtons! Seulement venez bien demain matin pour vos baguettes, vous aurez en même temps vos affaires ainsi qu'un petit assortiment d'affaires de cours et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre apprentissage je trouverai quelque chose pour que vous rattrapiez vos années de retards!

-Merci! dirent les jeunes filles.

Albus leur tendit deux robes qu'elles enfilèrent rapidement.

-Parfait maintenant en route mesdemoiselles.

Ils sortirent du bureau et retournèrent devant la grande salle avec les autres élèves de première année, pendant que le directeur parlait à McGonagall.

-Il faudra envoyer une lettre à nos parents en leur faisant croire qu'on a trouvé un job et qu'on prend des cours par correspondance! chuchota Lily.

-Bien pensé Lilynette! lui répondit Maya.

Les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle et McGonagall les conduisit jusqu'au Choixpeau qui entama sa chanson:

_Maintenant que la guerre est finie_

_Il faut reprendre goût à la vie_

_Un renouveau s'est abattu sur le monde_

_Profitez-en, cela n'arrive pas à tous le monde_

_Resserrez vos liens d'amitiés_

_Et pensez à accepter_

_De parler aux gens que vous ne pouviez apprécier_

_Il faut apprendre à pardonner_

_Laisser votre cœur s'ouvrir_

_Arrêter de souffrir_

_Un renouveau est arrivé_

_Apprenez à l'apprécier_

(nda: On sait qu'elle est très courte mais l'info principale est passée! Voldychou est mort!!!)

Pour une fois, la chanson avait été courte et McGonagall put commencer à appeler les premières années, qui furent envoyées dans telle ou telle maison. Ils trouvèrent tous leur maison, mais Lily et Maya se retrouvèrent seules au milieu de l'allée et elles sentirent les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves.

-Mes chers élèves, commença le directeur, cette année une chose nouvelle va avoir lieu. Ces deux jeunes filles vont intégrer la classe de 7ème année dans la maison que le Choixpeau décidera bien entendu! Arrivant tout droit de France, de l'école Beaubâtons, elles auront besoin de votre aide pour se repérer dans le château. Approchez jeunes filles!

D'un même mouvement, Maya et Lily avancèrent.

-Lily Brodard.

Lily s'assit en première sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau discuta avec elle:

-Oh une sorcière qui n'a jamais été détectée par le Ministère français. Mais…Tu connais tout de même le monde magique n'est-ce pas?

-Oui tout comme ma meilleure amie et beaucoup de moldus comme vous nous appelez.

-Je vois. Bien passons à la répartition, tu es courageuse, loyale, tu n'hésites pas à te mettre en danger pour les gens que tu aimes, tu es également très sociable et tu as un petit grain de folie, tu auras parfaitement ta place à GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione, Ron et Harry applaudirent et firent une place à leur amie.

-Maya Brannon.

Elle refit les mêmes gestes que son amie et le Choixpeau parla également avec elle:

-Bien, tout comme ta meilleure amie, tu connais notre monde mais tu n'as jamais été dans une école de magie. Maintenant, ta future maison, tu es courageuse, loyale, tu ferais tout pour les gens que tu aimes, le fait que tu ais également un petit grain de folie te rend très sociable et très proche de Lily et une très bonne Gryffondor…

-Chouette je serais avec Lilynette.

-Je n'ai pas fini tu ferais une très bonne Gryffondor, mais être séparée de Lily pour cette année ne pourra être que bénéfique pour toi et tu feras parfaite pour SERPENTARD !

Maya ne voulant rien laisser paraître de sa déception, se leva et partit à l'opposé de sa meilleure amie. Après s'être installée vers les 7ème années, les plats apparurent et tous les élèves commencèrent à manger, alors qu'elle lança un regard vers Lily. Elles se regardèrent, puis firent quelques signes et elles sourirent pour la première fois depuis leur répartition.

Hermione qui compris qu'elles avaient parlé en langage des signes demanda à Lily:

-Comment vous connaissez le langage des signes?

-En fait, on a appris quelques signes pour pouvoir se parler à partir du jour où une de nos profs nous a séparées parce qu'on discutait trop.

-Et quand est-ce que vous vous parlez comme ça?

-On se parle comme ça quand on veut pas que les gens autour nous comprennent et que l'on veut se remonter le moral.

-Je vois. Vous êtes très proche?

-Depuis 3 ans c'est ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. On se parle n'importe quand, et il nous arrive de nous téléphoner en pleine nuit juste pour savoir si l'autre va bien.

-D'accord, je pense pouvoir dire que vous êtes proches.

Elles se sourirent alors qu'Harry lui posa une question:

-Tu viens de dire que vous vous téléphoniez en pleine nuit n'est-ce pas?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Ça veut dire que l'une de vous est au moins une sang-mêlé. Je me trompe?

-Ça dépend.

-Comment ça?

-De quels sortes de sorciers toi et les autres vous tolérez.

-Pour tout les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, sache que quelque soit la «pureté» de ton sang, tu seras toujours bien accueillie.

-Et pour les Serpentard?

-On va dire que pour eux, seuls les «sangs-purs» peuvent vivre.

-Et pour les sang-mêlé et les nés-moldus?

-Les sang-mêlé sont tout juste tolérés quant aux nés-moldus, aucun d'entre eux ne franchira jamais la porte de la salle commune d'après eux.

Sans que les autres ne sachent pourquoi, Lily éclata de rire.

Après avoir sourit à Lily, Maya regarda les visages des jeunes qui l'entouraient. Quand elle croisa les yeux de Goyle, elle sourit devant son expression, alors qu'il baissa la tête vers son assiette. À la table des Serpentard, tout le monde regardait bizarrement la nouvelle:

-C'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit? demanda une fille assise à sa gauche.

-Et qu'est-ce que dit tout le monde? demanda Maya.

-Que tu as réussit à mettre Goyle à terre?

-Oh ça!? C'est rien!

-Comment tu as réussit à faire ça? demanda soudainement Drago.

-C'est simplement une technique d'autodéfense que j'ai apprise!

-En tout cas c'était pas mal! lâcha Drago.

-Merci. répondit Maya.

Au même moment, elle entendit sa meilleure amie éclater de rire à la table des Gryffondor. Elle dit alors aux Serpentard:

-Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Elle alla vers Lily. Arrivée à ses côté, elle demanda aux autres:

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit en dernier avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire comme ça?

-Ben je lui aie dit que d'après les Serpentard, aucun nés-moldu ne franchirait la porte de la salle commune.

Et elle suivit alors Lily dans son fou rire. Toute la grande salle qui depuis que Maya s'était levée suivait la scène, les regardaient à présent comme si elles étaient folles. Ron décida de les en informer:

-Vous êtes au courant que toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur vous?

Cette simple phrase les fit arrêter de rire en deux temps trois mouvements. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles et Maya dit alors:

-Dit moi Lilynette, tu as vu comment ils nous regardent?

-Mais oui Mayinette, comme si on sortait de…

-l'asile de BAVILLIERS!!! Dirent-elles ensemble en repartant dans un immense fou rire.

Hermione leur demanda alors:

-Vous voudriez bien nous expliquer pourquoi vous riez comme ça?

Après s'être reprise, Lily prit la parole alors que Maya riait encore:

-Voilà en fait le truc, c'est que Maya et moi, nous sommes des nés-moldus, et le Choixpeau le sait, il y a fait allusion.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous avez éclaté de rire.

Maya repartie alors à sa table mais avant, Lily lui dit:

-Maya?

-Oui?

-Ne leur dis pas ce que tu es.

-Je suis folle mais pas à ce point.

-Je sais.

Et elle partit pour de bon.

Le repas prit fin et Albus se leva pour faire son discours habituel.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a trouvé où aller, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et un bon week-end.

- Les premières années suivez-moi! lancèrent les préfets de chaque maisons.

Maya suivit Drago avec les autres pendant que Lily faisait la même chose avec Hermione. Elles se retrouvèrent en même temps devant les portes de la grande salle.

-Ça va toujours Mayinette?

-Vite fait.

-Bon faut que j'y aille, à plus.

-Ok.

Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, quand Lily se retourna et rattrapa Maya.

-Folledingue?

-Oui?

-Tu es et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, peut importe notre maison d'accord?

-Merci Lilynette! À demain matin.

Elles rattrapèrent leurs camarades pour découvrir leur nouvelle salle commune. Lily se retrouvait dans un dortoir avec Hermione, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, tandis que Maya partageait un dortoir avec Ginny, Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Les Serpentard de 7ème années redescendirent dans la salle commune et après que Drago ait envoyé toutes les autres années se coucher pour avoir un peu de calme et d'intimité, ils prirent place vers le feu et commencèrent à discuter de tous et de rien. Ce fut Pansy qui lança la première blague débile:

-Que fait un canard quand il a soif?

-......

-Il se tape une cannette!!!

Plusieurs membres du groupe éclatèrent de rire (nda: ce sont bien sur Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle!!!), pendant que les autres (nda: Drago, Maya, Lucas Tanner et Blaise Zabini) restaient stoïques!

-A moi ! lança Crabbe

-Qu'est ce que ça fait plusieurs fous qui rit ensemble?

-...

-Un fou rire!

Il éclata de rire!!! sous les regards atterrés des autres!

-Hey... Crabbe! appela Maya.

-Quoi?

-Tu as vraiment le QI d'une huitre dans le coma! Rassures moi tu le fait exprès?

-De quoi?

-D'être aussi con!

-Ben......

-Laisse tomber Maya, lança Ginny, tu vas voir au bout d'un moment on s'y habitut!

-Je sais pas comment vous faites!

-Nous non plus! lâcha Lucas.

-Bon il est tard, faudrait aller se coucher! dit Blaise.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, plusieurs baillèrent.

-Bon salut, à demain.

Tout le monde se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir, mais Drago remarqua que Maya n'avait pas bougée de sa place et qu'elle fixait un point invisible au milieu des flammes. Il s'approcha doucement:

-Maya?

Elle ne répondit pas à son appel. Il la secoua légèrement.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher?

-Non je reste un peu ici!

-...

-....

-Tu veux un peu de compagnie? demanda Drago.

-Tu veux t'asseoir?

-Avec plaisir!

Et il prit place à côté d'elle.

Un long silence s'abattit sur les deux Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Drago le rompe:

-Au fait j'ai beaucoup aimé ta réplique!

-Laquelle?

-Quand tu as traité Crabbe, d'huitre. Drago partit dans un fou rire suivi par Maya! (nda: j'espère que vous avez comprit le jeux de mots? non? Crabbe huître! Ce sont deux crustacés!!!! Bon je vois c'était nul!)

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Drago n'avait pas rit comme ça!

-Merci!

-De quoi?

-Du compliment!!

-Haa!

-...

-Au fait ça ne te dérange pas trop de ne pas être avec ton amie?

-Si mais bon! Je me sens bien ici!

-Haaa!!!

-Fait attention à ne pas choper la débilité du cerveau de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est peu être contagieux

-T'inquiète je fermerais mes rideaux la nuit!!

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-A mon avis, ils croient que la plus grave maladie du cerveau c'est de réfléchir!!

-Je pense aussi! Ils ont du le dire à Pansy et Millicent!

-T'as raison.

-...

-Tu sais je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça! dit soudainement Maya.

-Comment ça? demanda Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ben……Quand…Quand on te regarde tu parais si froid, si arrogant et si distant et en fait t'est super sympa!

-Tu sais, dit Drago, les apparence sont parfois trompeuses!

-Je sais, l'habit ne fait pas le moine!!!

-....

-C'est un proverbe français dont Lily me bassine alors à force je le connais!

-Comme par exemple Goyle!

-Comment ça?

-Ben oui en apparence c'est un garçon et à l'intérieur c'est un mollusque!!

Pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure ils partirent dans un fou rire.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, il faut aller se coucher! dit Maya.

-T'as raison! (nda: _là Lily est entrain de s'étouffer en lisant la réplique de Drago! _Lily: Maya avoir raison? IMPOSSIBLE!!…AIIIEUHHHH!! _Maya vient de frapper Lily avec la pochette qui contient les futurs chapitres des fics!!!!_).

Ils se relevèrent et marchèrent jusqu'aux escaliers qui se séparaient pour monter aux différents dortoirs. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que les deux voyageuses aient de quoi se vêtir pour cette nuit. Maya se coucha en pensant à cette journée.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les 7ème années s'étaient rassemblés eux aussi! Les filles du dortoir avaient tout de suite accepté Lily (nda: Lily: Et oui je sais tout le monde m'aime! Maya: Lily, fiches le camp et laisse moi écrire. Lily: Oups je me tire!!!!) Ils se couchèrent après avoir discuté.

Et voila le 2ème chapitre est terminé!! Pour le chapitre 3, il est en cours d'écriture!! Et il s'intitulera Adaptation et rassemblement!

Voilà maintenant si vous voulez bien me donner votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre je serais contente! En plus c'est bientôt noël! Alors profitez-en.

Maya.


End file.
